Rin's secret love?
by Roxxybabygirl
Summary: Rin finds her self in Inuyasha's hands. What will she do? Inu/Rin Aya/Kou Mir/San
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to complete and utter darkness

I awoke to complete and utter darkness. _Ugh, what happened?_ I thought,_ Oh that's right I was lost in the woods when I found a cabin._ I got up to look around. Then I realized that there were two sets of eyes staring at me one golden the other violet. "Who are you, what do you want with me?!" I stammered. " Be not afraid Rin, we mean you no harm." A voice said. A soft growl rose in my throat. _Never, _I thought, _I wont let you play mind games with me. _ "Well I'm glad that you don't, now if you'll excuse me I'm leaving now." I said and stood to walk away. "I'm afraid we cant let you do that." a different voice growled. " Inuyasha you idiot we don't want the poor girl to run off! Remember Kagome?" a woman's voice commanded. "Feh." "SHUT UP!" I screamed. "I'm leaving and from the sound of it you cant stop me!" I caught a fleeting glance of my reflection. " What the hell!?" I screamed. My hair was not the plain light brown it used to be and my eyes were not brown either. My new hair was shoulder length, jet black and had electric blue streaks in it. And my eyes were a brilliant green with gold flecks. And I had dog ears and a dog tail. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried. "OW!! Shut up already, sheesh!" someone yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

" Hey

" Hey! I still don't know who you are so I don't know if I'll even stay with you!!" I threatened. A monk with a black ponytail stepped out ran up to me and said " Will you bear my child?". I shrieked. " Miroku! Don't scare her like that!" a demon slayer stepped out of the shadows to hit Miroku in the head. " Hi, I'm Sango." she said. " Rin." I told her shaking her hand. " Oh my gosh, where's Ayame?" I asked urgently. " Who? Oh right the little red head. She's over there, we changed her to a wolf demon with bright green eyes with blue flecks. Her hair is a fiery red with silver streaks. Sorry we changed you with out permission but it was truly the only way you would've survived." Sango explained. I gasped at her when she said 'survive' but she only giggled and said 'yup'. " Hah Inuyasha I shall reveal myself before you!" A voice said. Then a demon with ice blue eyes and a black ponytail stepped out smirking. "HEY!" Another demon stepped out with gold eyes and long silver hair. He snarled at the others. I knew from the start I wouldn't like him. I snarled at him and he looked surprised then furious. I realized that he didn't mind hurting girls, and started to run for the door. He knew I was going to do that so he blocked the door. "Name's Inuyasha and you will stay here." he smirked. I snarled and shoved him aside, grabbed Ayame from Kouga, and ran. I heard the thunder of him following. Then I thwacked into someone and he stopped cold.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kikyou…why are you here

"Kikyou…why are you here?" Inuyasha asked. " Please kind lady help me," I said to her " He wont leave me alone and is trying to hurt me!!" I pointed to Inuyasha. "ME?!" He said surprise. I saw Kikyou pull out an arrow and took aim at me. _I wont go down without a fight!_ I snarled. I slashed her throat and started to run again. Inuyasha was quicker though, in an instant he was in front of me. " Will you stop running from me, or are you really that stupid?!" He demanded. " Well, you're the stupid one Inuyasha because you made the mistake of getting on _my_ bad side!" I replied. " Listen here, Ms. Priss, I'm the one who saved you and I don't mind killing you either!" He responded. That's Gabriel showed up and started to sing. " You've done it now, you've gone and made a big mistake. And I cant allow you to think you can just walk away. So turn around and face the price that you gotta pay, cus the end is now! This is gonna be you judgment day!!". " GABE!" I cried in happiness. "Rinny pooh!" " Don't you call me that you big jerk!" I joked. " Hey hey whoa whoa hey! Didn't we forget about someone here?!" Ayame said launching into a flying hug. "Ayame moo!" "SHUT UP!" we both said playfully. " Oh right! Gabe this is Sango, the only friend besides Ayame that I have here, Miroku, he's a pervert sometimes. Kouga, he secretly likes Ayame, and…" I sighed in annoyance. " Inuyasha." As I said their names I pointed to them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well well well what do we have here

"Well well well what do we have here?" Kouga said jealously. " Don't worry Kouga I don't like him, Rin does!!" Ayame said running from my swipe at her. I flushed red and stammered " No I don't." unconvincingly. "Ha ha! Rin likes him!" Inuyasha smirked. " Shut up you, you BAKA!" I screamed running off. " I wish I could say sit like Kagome and make you fall. Hmm…I never tried it before….maybe I could!" I said to myself. I ran back to Inuyasha. " Hey Inuyasha you're right I just wanted to say…….SIT BOY!" I said. Inuyasha hit the ground like a rock. " Wow it works for me as well as Kagome!" I shrieked in delight. "You're gonna have to be nice to me!" I taunted. "Whoa the sun sets quicker here. I need to sleep and……….AH SCHOOL!! Where is the school?!" I asked anxiously. "School?" Sango replied confused. " Yes don't you go?" I said bewildered. " Hey, Rin, I saw a school half a mile away from here. Why don't you go I said bewildered. " Hey, Rin, I saw a school half a mile away from here. Why don't you go there?" Gabe said. " OH!! Gabe you are so a life saver. Thank you so much. I don't know how I'd survive without you!" I said quickly hugging him. " No problem." he answered. "Well let's go!" I said starting off with Gabe and Ayame. I paused to look back at why they weren't following. " Guys, the school's this way. Come on you can go


	5. Chapter 5

there too

there too!" I said tugging on Sango's arm. " I don't know, ok!" Sango said excitedly. They all came and Inuyasha grumbled about having been told 'sit'. "Oh, don't be such a cry baby Inu! You and I got off on the wrong foot, want to start over? Hi, I'm Rin." I said to him. "Inu?! Where did you get that. And what do you mean start over?" Inuyasha stammered. " Well, I bet we could've been great friends if I wasn't so stubborn and you weren't so…edgy." I said carefully, I really wanted him to be my friend. Plus he's really cute and all, with the doggy ears. "Fine. I'm Inuyasha." he said sticking out a hand. "No, No. That's not how friends do!" I said coyly. " Well then how do friends do?" he asked. "Like this!" I said laughing into a hug. _Thank god he caught me. _ I thought. " I…um…uh…hi?" He stammered. My green eyes shown with happiness. Then I felt a weird change in me. My ears shrunk into me and my tail was gone. I looked and my hair, it was brown, and I had a feeling my eyes were brown too. " EEEE! What happened to me?!" I fell to the ground. " Inuy-" I cut off when  
I saw he wasn't there. " Where is he?" I asked. "Um…he isn't a demon anymore…now he's a human like you…" Sango said uncomfortably. "Where is he?" I said. I didn't like this weird feeling of emptiness. _Do I love him? I cant can I?_ I thought. But the loneliness was unbearable. "Sango I need to talk to you ASAP." I said. Sango and I walked over behind the school. " I don't feel good. I feel like I lost someone I care about, but I don't know who." I stammered. " Honey, you love him." Sango said softly. " NO! He's just a friend I love Gabe!" I cried. " No, you don't. You cant admit you love Inuyasha. It hurts you to not be with him and you hate when he's not here." she said even softer. Tears poured down my face. _ I do, I do love him. But how? I barley know him. Yet those eyes speak to me, he knows I love him but he doesn't want to get hurt. _I thought. " Oh, Sango, I do love him, I do ,but he'll never love me!" I cried, tears soaking my face. " Oh Rin, I'm so sorry. I thought that you hating him would protect you from falling in love. But now you are anyways." Sango murmured. Little did we know that two shadowy figures was listening, Gabe and Inuyasha. Gabe closed his eyes and came out singing to me. " Is it too late? Nothing to salvage, you look away clear of the damage. Been meaning to, our words of love have disappeared. We used to love one another give to each other. Lie on the cover so are you friend or foe?" "Gabe, I'm sorry but I cant pretend to love you when I love him." I wept. "Rin." I whispered looking at her weeping. _It's all my fault_ _Rin._ I thought. _Rin why do you love me when I loved you for so long. _


	6. Chapter 6

I walked away from her

I walked away from her. _ Did I just hear Inuyasha? _ I thought. _ No silly girl, he doesn't love you back._ The more I thought of him the more I hurt inside. Then I walked away into the woods and heard the voice calling my name. I followed it quietly and quickly through the woods. Then I saw Inuyasha, in human form, sitting on a rock sniffling. I stepped on a twig. " Dang it!" I whispered. "Who's there?" he asked head snapping up. I stepped out from the shadows and into the light to face him. "Me." I whispered. He backed away from me like I was a disease. " Wait, please don't leave again. I need to talk to you!" I cried and reached for him. He stopped cold. " Rin, I heard what you said, and I love you too, but we just cant be. I don't want to hurt, or drive you away like I did Kikyou and Kagome. Please, for your own good stay away!" he said softly. Each word struck me like a dagger of hatred. " You hate me." I said softly then started to cry uncontrollably. "YOU HATE ME!" I sobbed. "No! Rin! Please don't cry for me!" he said. "I love you so much that I would give my life for you and you hate me!" I cried. He walked over to me unexpectedly and held me close to him. I looked up at him and stared into his beautiful gray eyes. Then the real unexpected happened. He kissed me. _ What is he doing?!_ I thought. "I'm sorry." he broke away. " No." I said and kissed him back. He realized what was happening and held me close. And so did I. " Why me?" I asked. "Because you care for me." He replied. I kissed him deeply and he kissed back. I held on to him and we stayed there, not wanting to end our love. Soon we broke away. "Inu?" "Yeah?" " Why do we torture ourselves?" "I don't know, but not any more." He whispered and held me close. I snuggled against him, knowing that this was my destiny.


End file.
